Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oscillatory mechanisms of a type wherein a member, or a system of members, is arranged to perform oscillatory movements in operation of the mechanism, and it is an aim of the invention to provide mechanisms of this type wherein the transmission of power to that member or system, whereby its oscillation is caused or maintained, is by means of fluid pressure.